twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Thorne
'Abilities' No known special powers or abilities. Delilah is adept in coercion and very agile. 'Background' Elizabeth Thorne was born August 30th, 1959. She was grew up in Edington, Maine. Her parents were old fashioned and wanted their daughter to marry a young man from a wealthy family. Instead Elizabeth ran away and left to Hollywood, where at chance a man by the name of Monte Hellman saw her at a phone booth. Movie history was made, and Mr. Hellman put Elizabeth in a few short roles. The camera seemed to love Elizabeth almost as much as she loved it, and soon she was a household name. Fast forward a few decades in New York City, Elizabeth’s fame waned, as did her moral compass. Nights filled with sex and drugs, Elizabeth didn’t seem to notice the dangers of such a life, let alone the repercussions that came to be. November 17th, 1992Elizabeth gave birth to a daughter. Because of her mysterious pregnancy, she was forced into retirement. This made her resentful of the baby girl she named Delilah. For the ongoing years, Elizabeth treated Delilah like a burden. Never showing compassion or kindness, Delilah grew from a needy babe into a quiet child. During her childhood, Delilah kept to herself, finding amusement in books given to her by a few of her mothers more ‘caring’ male companions. The ongoing attention by the men caused Elizabeth more trouble, years of chemical dependency causing paranoia. She assumed that Delilah stole their affections, making Elizabeth angry. It wasn’t until Delilah began to go through puberty that Elizabeth went completely off the handle. At 14, Delilah had grown into her own. With features much like her once famous mother, yet unscathed by years of drug and alcohol abuse, Delilah proved to be quiet beautiful. Elizabeth wasn’t the only one to notice, and one night one of her more ‘unsavory’ male companions had gotten too affectionate with the young girl. Instead of fearing for her only child’s well being, Elizabeth went insane with jealousy and threw Delilah out of the apartment. The young girl proved to be strong willed and managed to survive on her own in the streets of New York City. Throughout the next eight years, Delilah had done odd jobs to survive. Never having deprived herself to prostitution, because of her memories of her mothers dependency on men and their wallets. She did however didn’t turn down stealing when things got desperate. She’d grown to enjoy the simple things, but never thought to make any relationships, friendly or otherwise. Instead she buried herself in her own survival, and the occasional visit to the library on days when she could easily manage to grab a few good books off record. Years on the streets had hardened Delilah, as well as making her quick and smart. But after the Shift, Delilah had to become even quicker and even smarter. A lot of people changed when the Shift happened, a lot for the worse. Delilah however never noticed a change in herself, with the exception of a stronger will to survive. Then again, it’s still too soon to tell… 'Appearance' 5'10", 190lbs, long black hair and bright emerald eyes. Usually wears second hand clothing, torn up jeans, leather jackets and her favorite pair of old army boots. Covered in tattoos, wears random jewelry. Never seen without a cigarette between her lips and the old metal Zippo. 'Personal Belongings' An old metal Zippo taken from her mother. The only thing she found her mother cared for, so when kicked out, she took it herself. A pair of army issue combat boots from a thrift store, they're her only pair, but her favorite at the same time. A random locket she found in a storm drain, was going to sell it for a pack of smokes, but suddenly decided not to. Still doesn't know why, but she always has it around her neck. 'Personality' Spiteful, rambunctious, short tempered and overall a trouble maker. Delilah has a tendency to be a bit inappropriate at times, even immature. She knows the difference between Right and Wrong, but prefers to keep in the 'Grey' area. Can be sweet and trusting, just hasn't met anyone trustworthy as of yet. Still hasn't decided if she wants to be left alone or not. Sometimes she just want's someone to talk to. She is expert at coersion. Can talk almost anybody into almost anything, given the right methods. Strengths - Determined, Courageous, Loyal, Sarcastic, quick, streetsmart Weaknesses - Socially Awkward, addicted to nicotine, Afraid of Commitment and getting attached. Time Line Category:Characters Category:Factionless Category:Humans